warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Relais
Les Relais sont des plateformes où les joueurs de tout rangs peuvent interagir ensemble, faire des affaires avec les Syndicats et d'autres PNJs. Ils furent introduits lors de l'Update 15.5.3 pour un stress test et ils sont devenus disponibles pour tous les joueurs, sur différentes planètes, lors de l'Update 15.6. Accéder aux Relais Les Relais sont accessibles en sélectionnant une planète avec un relais disponible dans la console de Navigation du Liset, et en entrant dans le secteur du Relais, comme pour une mission. Durant l'Opération : Yeux de la Corruption, certains relais furent détruits par les Fomoriens Balors. Les relais détruits dépendent de la console de jeu. Voici la liste des Relais actuellement disponibles. Bien qu'ayant certaines similitudes, Cetus dans les Plaines d'Eidolon, Le Bazar de Maroo sur Mars ou Iron Wake sur Terre, ne sont pas considérés des Relais, n'en remplissant pas tous les critères. Il a été confirmé qu'il y a une possibilité pour que des relais détruits soient reconstruit, sous une forme différente et avec des statues de Warframes basées sur les composants obtenables sur cette planète. Le Hangar et l'Entrée Principale Le Hangar est la zone où les joueurs arrivent. Il y a plusieurs docks d'arrivée pour des Liset et un trafic constant de Liset, en arrière plan. L'Entrée Principale fait le lien entre le Hangar et le reste de la plateforme, avec un poste de sécurité et deux portes à champs de force. Retourner à votre vaisseau amarré vous permet de quitter le relais par l'interaction avec le compartiment de débarquement des Warframes, cette option devenant impossible si vous avez quitté le Relais via une mission (mission hebdomadaire Clem, par exemple), il faudra presser , si vous êtes sur PC, pour ouvrir le menu et ensuite, sélectionner Quitter le Relais pour retourner dans le Liset. Cependant, il est toujours possible de sélectionner une mission dans le Relais, à partir de la salle de Contrôle de Mission. Le Hall Le Hall est la zone principale de la plateforme, liant le Hangar aux ailes Est, Nord et Ouest. Il possède une sculpture géant d'un , semblable à celle du Temple de l'Honneur du Dojo, ainsi que plusieurs civils et membres de Syndicats qui interagissent ensemble. 'Marchand du Néant' *Le Marchand du Néant est un homme connu sous le nom de Baro Ki'Teer, qui vend des objets uniques et variés en échange de Orokin et de . Les joueurs peuvent obtenir des Ducats en vendant des parties Prime à l'un des deux kiosques du Marchand du Néant, dans le Hall. Le Marchand du Néant fait lui-même des apparitions périodiques dans le Hall, et ne propose ses services que pour deux jours à la fois. Des compteurs sur les kiosques indiquent la prochaine apparition du Marchand. Aile Ouest L'Aile Ouest inclut l'entrée de l'enclave du Nouveau Loka, de La Séquence Perrin et du Voile Rouge, ainsi qu'une petite zone d'observation à l'extrémité Sud. A cette extrémité de l'aile, il est possible d'avoir une vue de l'espace, à travers une vitre, et de s'agenouiller, de la même manière que dans le Dojo. 'Enclave du Nouveau Loka' *L'Enclave du Nouveau Loka est remplie de plantes florissantes qui semblent avoir brisé le sol et les murs de la pièce. Un petit lac se trouve dans l'enclave auprès duquel divers membres du Nouveau Loka sont agenouillés, alors que leur Leader se trouve à l'opposé. Il y a également un modèle géant de la Terre, pendant du plafond. Curieusement, il y a quelques éléments Orokin, comme des lampes ou des projecteurs au plafond. En arrière plan sonore, vous pouvez entendre une chute d'eau et un bourdonnement harmonieux, venant des membres du Nouveau Loka. 'Enclave de La Séquence Perrin' *L'Enclave de La Séquence Perrin suit l'esthétisme strict et cubique du Corpus, qui est occasionnellement interrompu par la présence de tasse de café et de bannières Tenno. Enclave du Voile Rouge *L'Enclave du Voile Rouge est extrêmement menaçante, un arbre brûlé se trouve en son centre et le joueur doit passer en dessous pour rencontrer le Leader du Voile Rouge, tout au bout de la pièce. On peut voir des espions du Voile Rouge cachés derrière les rideaux suspendus au murs. Il y a aussi un soldat Grineer vivant, attaché à une table de torture en face d'une vitre qui le sépare d'Infestés. Le soldat Grineer lutte contre ses liens, alors qu'un membre du Voile Rouge se tient au-dessus de lui, menaçant, portant deux Dague de Chaleur. Aile Nord L'Aile Nord est accessible par les Ailes Ouest et Est, ou directement par le Hall. Il permet l'accès au Marché de Darvo et à la pièce de Contrôle de Mission. 'Contrôle de Mission' *La salle de Contrôle de Mission est une large pièce avec une vue sur l'espace, où les joueurs peuvent accéder à une Console de Navigation, identique à celle de l'Orbiteur, afin d'accéder aux missions. Les joueurs peuvent changer d'équipement, parmi ceux sauvegardés, en utilisant des consoles dans la pièce. 'Le Marché de Darvo' *Situé au second niveau de l'Aile Nord et accessible via un ascenseur, il s'agit du lieu où Darvo fait ses affaires avec les joueurs du Relais, vendant différents objets et équipement à des prix réduits. Il offre certaines armes, Warframes, Archwing ou Oeuf de Kubrow à des prix réduits de platine jusqu'à 90%, dans un stock limité. Il ne propose actuellement qu'une offre à la fois et le Tenno ne peut acheter l'article à prix réduit qu'une seule fois par joueur. *Complèter la Quète de Darvo Un Homme Peu Bavard déverrouille une mission hebdomadaire. Les joueurs sont chargés de compléter une mission de survie de 10 minutes avec l'aide de Clem. À 5 minutes de la mission, les joueurs seront attaqués par Vem Tabook, le Lynx ou le Mastodonte, selon la faction contre laquelle les joueurs se battent. Terminer la mission récompensera le joueur avec un schéma de clone de Clem. 'Sanctuaire' *Depuis l'Update 16, le Sanctuaire de Simaris se situe au second niveau de l'Aile Nord, accessible par un ascenseur. Les joueurs peuvent interagir avec Simaris, qui donne accès à la quête Un Nouvel Etranger. 'Le Conclave' *Située à gauche de la salle de contrôle de missions, cette salle abrite Teshin et son syndicat du Conclave. Lorsque l'on entre, on peut être étonné de trouver de la neige dans cet endroit , Teshin a aménagé ce lieu de façon à ce qu'il ressemble à une montagne où il se trouverait au sommet. On peut voir des hologrammes de Teshin sur les côtés du chemin qui mène au sommet. En bas de la montagne se trouve une borne qui permet de rejoindre une partie de "Capturer le Céphalon", de la même manière que dans l'Orbiteur. Aile Est L'Aile Est inclut une petite zone d'observation à son extrémité Sud, les entrées des enclaves du Céphalon Suda, des Arbitres d'Hexis et du Méridien d'Acier. Enclave du Céphalon Suda *L'Enclave du Céphalon Suda ressemble à une salle vide avec un faible hologramme de Suda en son centre. Lorsque le joueur s'approche, la salle se désintègre partiellement vers le Néant, avec une manifestation de Suda flottant au milieu. Il y a également un petit Céphalon juste à la droite du joueur qui s'occupe de récupérer les Premisses (Médaillons des Syndicats) que les Tennos lui apportent. Enclave des Arbitres d'Hexis *L'Enclave des Arbitres d'Hexis ressemble à une cour de justice, avec cinq Arbitres présidant au centre de la salle, en position du Lotus. Sur les murs se trouvent des balcons remplis de gens appartenant à ce Syndicat, agenouillés. Enclave du Méridien d'Acier *L'Enclave du Méridien d'Acier est une pièce ressemblant à celle des Grineers, avec une énorme Gatling pendant du plafond. Différentes caches de ressources peuvent être vues dans la salle, ainsi que tout type d'armement (tourelles portables , obus , missiles , etc ...) et les Grineers du Meridien d'Acier sont tous affairés à différentes tâches, à part un qui se repose, allongé sur un filet suspendu au plafond, et un autre qui s'occupe de récupérer les Insignes (Médaillons des Syndicats) que les Tennos lui apportent. Divers *Des sortes "d'adn" bleus spiralés (en rapport avec la Quète d' , L'Hymne d'Octavia ) sont présents dans les relais (ainsi que dans le Bazar de Maroo, au fond comme pour aller vers l'aile nord, dans les autres relais tout au fond des ailes est et ouest), permettant aux joueurs de diffuser les compositions musicales réalisées avec le Mandachord, via les Gestes Narta (Glissade, Tempo, Equilibre, Pendulum, Maestro). *Les noms des relais ont un lien avec leur planète dans la vie réelle ou la mythologie. **Larunda était un esprit de l'eau qui tomba amoureux du dieu romain Mercure. Sa langue fut coupée après qu'elle révéla une des aventures de Jupiter à sa femme Junon. **Vesper est l'équivalent romain de Hesperus, qui est Vénus en grec ancien. **Strata est le pluriel de Stratum, qui désigne les strates minérales qui se distinguent des autres. **Kronia était un ancien festival athénien en l'honneur du titan Cronos, dont l'équivalent romain est Saturne. **Orcus est le nom d'une planète naine en orbite près de Pluton. Le nom vient de Orcus, le dieu des Enfers, qui punissait les vœux brisés dans la mythologie romaine. **Kuiper quand à lui est plutôt une référence à Kuiper Airborne Observatory,un jet de transport modifié qui était utilisé pour l'astronomie. Parmis beaucoup d'autres choses, ce "jet" a confirmé qu'il y a de la glace et de l'eau sur Europe. ***Kuiper pourrait aussi être une référence à la ceinture de Kuiper , une région de l'espace se situant au-delà de l'orbite des planètes qui est en grande partie composée de petits corps rocheux et de planètes naines comme Sedna et Eris. **Leonov pourrait être une référence au Programme Phobos Russe, qui était sensé étudier Phobos et Deimos grâce à des sondes. ***En particulier, une image ayant beaucoup circulée montrait un objet non identifié volant proche de Phobos, la photo a d'abort été atribuée à un "Cosmonaut Leonov" avant qu'elle ne commence à circuler. L' "UFO" (OVNI) a été identifié depuis, n'étant qu'un artéfact digital durant la transmission . * Les nombreux paneaux dans le relais diffusent plusieurs phrases en langage Orokin Quelques exemples : ** "Bienvenue." ** "Un Tenno est le défenseur dévoué du Système Origine." ** "La Lotus est notre amie, dirigeant et guide." ** "L'énergie du Néant est le sang des Tennos." ** "Un Tenno est à la fois ombre et lumière." Galerie HUB Hangar.jpeg|The Hangar HUB entrance.jpg|The Main Entrance to the Hub. Two Armed Guards are visible. HUB Security Room.jpg|The Main Entrance as viewed from the inside of the Hub. HUB Central.jpg|The Concourse. HUB Civilians.jpg|Several civilians interacting with each other. HUB New Loka.jpg|The New Loka Enclave. HUB Perrin Sequence.jpg|The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Perrin leader.jpg|Deeper into The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Red Veil.jpg|The Red Veil Enclave. HUB Red Veil infested.jpg|The Grineer Soldier in the Red Veil Enclave, with Infested nearby. HUB Steel Meridian.jpg|The Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Steel Leader.jpg|Deeper into the Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Cephalon Suda.jpg|The Cephalon Suda Enclave. HUB Arbiters Of Hexis.jpg|The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave. HUB Arbiters Leader.jpg|A closer look at the Arbiters. Vay hek relay.jpg|Vay Hek as sometimes shown on the Relay's monitors. VayHekMessage.jpg|Strata Relay destruction. __NOEDITSECTION__ Catégorie:Syndicats Catégorie:Tenno Catégorie:Environnements